


Working Out Work

by Chrysanthinum



Series: TKFBAMRB verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum





	Working Out Work

They felt like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Cas having sporadic work hours while Dean had to work to manage the garage. They would always see each other in the morning for breakfast and usually dinner, but sometimes one would have to leave early in the morning or Dean would have to work into the night to go over the books. He would occasionally bring his work home with him so he could at least see Cas but even then they wouldn’t talk if Dean was busy trying to figure out paychecks, cost of parts and how much to charge customers for what needed done plus equipment and paying to keep the lights on.

Cas offered to quit his job so they could get some more time together. “Even without me working we can still live comfortably.”

“No, Cas. I’d never let you do that unless you wanted to, I know you love working there and you love who you work with.” He starting rubbing Cas’ arms, letting him know it would be fine. “Besides, we still get to come home to each other each and every day.”

Hanging his head, he pushed his face into Dean’s chest. “I know, and I love that. I just wish that we could see each other more, wasn’t that the whole point of moving in together?”

Shrugging, Dean tried to lighten the mood. “I actually thought the point of moving in together was so that bills could be split and it’d be cheaper for me.” Cas lifted his head and bit Dean on the shoulder, making him laugh. “Just a joke. Like I said, we’ll work it out. It’s only been a little over a month since you moved in so we just haven’t figured out yet how to do this.” He was stroking Cas’ hair, knowing they were both upset.

Pulling back from his boyfriend, Cas conceded. “You’re right, we just need to give it more time. I think I have some vacation time that I can use. I haven’t really used any vacation days since Cancun so I can always do that to be able to see you more for a couple weeks.” He suggested.

Dean mulled it over in his head. “I don’t know how much vacation time I have but I guess I do kind of own the place so I can take some time off if I really want to. Maybe get someone to take over for me while I’m gone.”

Smiling at his boyfriend, Cas replied. “I think that sounds great. We can get some time for just ourselves. Just a couple more weeks and then it’ll be just us two.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

After working it out with Hannah and the only other person who worked there, Samandriel, he thanked them both profusely and gave them hugs before finishing out his shift for the day. Being enthusiastic after getting the time off to be with Dean for a while, he was all prepared to tell him when he got home that he forgot that he wasn’t going to be there for another hour at least.

Deciding to surprise him with a dinner after his day of work, Cas started on making homemade burgers and fries. It wasn’t anything big but hamburgers were Dean’s favorite so he would appreciate it. Just as he was plating their food he could hear the door to the apartment open and Dean walk through with his boots to the kitchen, presumably smelling the food that had been prepared.

He stepped into the kitchen, heading straight for the sink to wash up before eating. “Looks great, babe. What’s the occasion?” he asked as he started drying his hands.

Cas’ smile was starting to hurt his face but he didn’t care. “I have some good news!” he exclaimed, happy to get to tell Dean the news.

They took their seats right next to each other instead of across from each other. Dean put a hand to his chest. “Are we pregnant?” he fake gasped.

Taking a fry from Dean’s plate as a small punishment for a stupid joke, he carried on. “I got time off work so we can have some time together here!”

The joking demeanor left Dean immediately as he wrapped his arms around Cas in an awkward hug, neither of them caring how uncomfortable it was. “That’s great! When is it for? I need to get things done at work and let someone know that they’ll be the new boss for a little while since I’ll be gone.”

“It’s not until a couple weeks from now, but I got it and that’s all that matters.” He told the man. “Now I slaved over a hot stove to make you dinner so get to eating.” He told Dean, not really caring if either of them ate since they were both so excited right now.

Scarfing down his food, he was thinking he’d like it if he could come home to this every single day. A nice home cooked meal and good news from the love of his life, what else could he ask for.

“So I guess,” Dean started, “we’d need to figure out what we want to do with our vacation time.” He wiggled his brows and winked at Cas suggestively.

Laughing at his boyfriend, he shook his head. “I may have a few ideas running around in my head.” He let Dean’s mind start to race for a minute then he put a finger on his chin as if he was thinking hard. “Like there’s always that new Whole Foods market I’ve been wanting to go check out that I haven’t really had time for lately. I could also catch up on my reading, we can go see a movie, I could suck your dick ‘til you start to cum dry,” Dean choked on his own spit as Cas continued, “we can invite Sam and Gabe over for dinner one of the days.”

Dean put a hand over his mouth to get him to stop talking. “You can’t say shit like that and then immediately bring our brothers up afterward.”

He started saying something but Dean couldn’t make out the words, making him take his hand away so he could understand him. “You’re right, that wasn’t very nice of me. Though I do think that we found something fun that we can do when we have our alone time in a couple of weeks.”

Pulling Castiel closer to him, he kissed the top of his head. “I would love to do all of those things with you, not just the naughty things.” He thought for a second. “Except maybe inviting your brother over, I wouldn’t love to that.” Shoving Dean away playfully, he stood from the table.

“Normally I’d agree but I am not excluding my brother just because he annoys us sometimes.” ‘all the time.’ Dean coughed into his fist, earning a look from Cas. “I think it’s time for us both to get some sleep.” Cas changed the subject, reaching out a hand for Dean to take as he yawned.

Dean took the hand and stood, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist, making him lean against his chest. “Couldn’t agree more. Just think, only a couple more weeks and we won’t have to worry about getting to bed at a reasonable time because of work in the morning.”

Cas made a ‘hmm’ noise against his chest. “Also the sex.” He added tiredly, making Dean’s chest vibrate as he laughed quietly.

“That too.” He agreed as they started walking to their room.


End file.
